Finally
by asiaaanx
Summary: After a few weeks of careless flirting, going to parties, and going to dances together, this was finally it.


_Hello (: So this isn't a normal HSM story that I usually write. Right now I'm obsessed with Big Time Rush, especially Kendall Schmidt. Hint hint : my pen name & my avatar. (:  
_

_Anyway, this is my current obsession, so there might be a few stories of BTR. Kendall & Jo are my favorite couple on the show, so if you like BTR too, maybe you'll like this story. (: It's cute and adorable, just like Kendall :D Tehe, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.** _But I do wish I owned Kendall (;_

**

* * *

K**endall Knight walked outside to the famous Palmwoods pool, thinking about that blonde headed girl. The girl that had come through the front doors of the Palmwoods and looked at him, immediately taking his heart out of his chest. He smiled to himself as she saw him, waving at him excitedly. Her blonde hair was cascaded down her shoulder into a simple ponytail that made her look cute and hot at the same time. Her smile made him shudder with delight as she neared him, walking in her cute little way, with a little hop in her step.

Kendall's never been in love, but yet what could this feeling be? Is this thing he's feeling inside his stomach just a crush? Just puppy love? Or is it true love? The love that would cause them to marry and love each other forever?

He shook his head.

Nah, that couldn't be it. He was a sixteen year old boy; what would he know about love, right?

"Hey, Kendall," Jo smiled at him, her perfect white teeth gleaming in his mind.

He shot her a small smile, rubbing his neck nervously. She grabbed his arm and led him towards one of the benches by the pool. She sat next to him, facing him immediately. She smiled that perfect smile again that made him unconsciously shudder throughout his whole body. He looked down at his hands; they were shaking so bad, he had to hide them behind his back. He looked back up, smiling nervously.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, concern evident in her voice. She reached out her hand, placing it on his arm lightly. Her brown eyes shone with sincerity as Kendall looked on. He could feel his face slowly twist into a face of leisure as she scooted closer to him, her eyes brightening. He shook his head inwardly.

_Is it me or are her eyes shining even brighter?_

"So, Jo," Kendall started, his voice breaking of nervousness. He cleared his throat, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment, especially when she started giggling. He smiled, showing his cute dimples. And they were cute – his mom said. "So, um, enjoying the Palmwoods so far?"

She looked around the pool, her eyes roaming every person that was out there with them. She took a deep breath and nodded her head to say yes. "It's been fun. And I love hanging out with you… and your friends." She looked down, her own pale cheeks turning a slight pink shade.

Kendall smiled to himself. Did she just pause after she said she liked hanging out with him? She did, didn't she?

"I – _we _– have loved hanging out with you too," he told her, quickly replacing his 'I' with an emphasized 'we.' He looked up to her again, his blonde hair spilling in front of his eyes. He flipped his head to his left, making his hair flip back to its original position.

Jo sighed to herself.

_How could one guy do that and be so adorable?_

She sent him a bashful smile. "Yeah, um, listen… there's a new movie coming out that I really want to see. But I don't wanna go alone… and Camille doesn't wanna come with me." Her eyes shifted to his green, shining eyes. "Would you like to come with me?"

Kendall's breath hitched in his throat. She wanted him to come with her? Wow, sure he wasn't her first choice, but her second. He shot her another smile, this time a more nervous one.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you."

He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the Palmwoods pool and the scent of sunscreen and chlorine. God, why did he say it like that? He made it sound like they were going on some date. Now she would definitely think he was desperate. His eyes snapped open when she said:

"Great. It's a date!"

His green eyes smiled themselves as well as his lips.

Jo chuckled quietly. She looked down, playing with her fingers shyly. A strand of blonde hair fell onto her face, blocking a part of her eye. Kendall didn't like that. He didn't like it when that blocked his beautiful view of her angelic face.

He reached out, hesitant at first, and slowly pulled the strand away from her face, putting it behind her ear. She looked up at him, gasping quietly when she realized her face was closer to his than before. Her brown eyes widened as he leaned in closer to her, most importantly her lips. She shifted her vision onto his lips.

_Oh, God, those luscious lips._

Kendall felt his eyes closing instinctively as he neared her lips. His breath heaved when he finally felt her lips upon his. He could feel her kissing back while her arms reached around his neck then sneak up into his hair, playing with his soft tresses.

_This is amazing._

That ran through both their minds as they pulled each other closer, kissing each other heatedly. As if the weather wasn't hot enough in LA, the temperature between them heated up even more. They could feel eyes on them – not knowing whose eyes they were – but they didn't care. Kissing each other was what mattered right now. After a few weeks of careless flirting, going to parties, and going to dances together, this was finally it.

"Uh, guys?"

Kendall broke away from her lips, looking at the person that interrupted them.

_James… _

"What, James?" he asked, his voice a bit harsher than he expected it to come out. But he couldn't help himself. He was in the middle of kissing his dream girl and he just had to interrupt.

"Sorry, man," James apologized, rolling his eyes. "Gustavo wants us at the studio. _Now_." He emphasized the last part, his brown eyes widening, indicating he really meant immediately, knowing how Gustavo would react if the whole band wasn't there.

Kendall huffed, rolling his eyes right back at his best friend. "I'll be there in a minute." His eyes hinting James to leave him and Jo.

"Oh. Oh! Okay." James ran off, turning around to shoot Kendall a thumbs up and a small smile.

"So, I'm guessing you have to go," Jo chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'll see you later," Kendall smiled at her, leaning in to give her a kiss on her cheek. She turned her head to catch his lips with hers, making him laugh against her lips. He pulled away, resting his forehead onto hers, so they were eye to eye.

Green met brown.

It was definitely a different pair.

"And we can go to that movie tomorrow night," he added.

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled at him, holding onto his hand as he stood up to leave. He chuckled, tightening his grip around her hand, pulling her up with him. He hugged her tightly, kissing her head lovingly.

"Later," he whispered. He let go of her hand, looking back at her as he walked away. Then he stopped in the middle of his tracks, turned around and ran back to her.

Jo laughed to herself, wrapping her arms around him as he gave her a peck on her lips again. She could hear Camille behind her saying, "Ooh!" She rolled her eyes, smiling at Kendall.

"I'll see you later," she told him, pushing him towards the door.

He pouted, but had a small glint in his eyes. He ran towards the front doors of the Palmwoods as their limo almost drove off without him. His eyes shifted back towards the doors where he spotted Jo waving at the car, smiling like an idiot.

"Dude, James told us," Carlos laughed.

"Finally!" Logan nudged him, getting a small laugh out of his best friend.

_Yeah, finally._

Kendall smiled. California keeps getting better and better.

* * *

_So, um, reviews would be really appreciated... even if you didn't like it. (:_


End file.
